Ice Cream no Yume
by YuuGazerock
Summary: Sonhos de infancia se realizam? Leiam a fic e descubram n.n
1. Chapter 1

**Ice Cream no Yume**

**Shiper Miyavi e Tommy Heavenly6**

**Bom u.u, pra voltar à ativa com as minhas fics, resolvi escrever algo mais "original", então resolvi colocar no papel algumas das minhas idéias idiotas 8D mwahahaha.**

**Já sabem como esquema funciona não é?! Estes "personagens" não são meus e blá blá blá...**

**MAS nessa fic usarei pessoas de verdade 8D (tenham medoooo 8D), ou seja, meus amigos amados irão aparecer por aqui \o\**

**E quero que essa fic seja um tanto interativa com a galera que vai ler (espero que alguém leia) o.o, em alguns capítulos terão links para downloads de músicas que serão como uma trilha sonora 8D**

**E pra ficar bem legal o.o, avisarei durante o capitulo quando as musicas estariam "tocando"**

**Então vamos começar!**

Weird Dream...

- Tomo-chaaaan! – chamava um garoto magro e desajeitado correndo a todo fôlego atrás de uma garota baixinha e de chuquinhas – Me espera!

- Rápido Taka-kun, vamos nos atrasar! – respondeu a menina que usava grandes e grossos óculos e também um enorme aparelho.

- Mas... – continuou o menino ofegante – Não iremos perder grande coisa, é só a inauguração da sorveteria do seu pai! – disse ele com um sorriso bobo pra menina.

- Taka! Como pode dizer isso?! – perguntou ela brava dando um tapa no ombro do menino – É o sonho do meu pai!

- Eu sei, eu sei... – respondeu ele rindo – Só estava brincando! – continuou ele esfregando o ombro onde a menina batera – Um dia eu serei um grande astro da música e você uma grande fotografa e minha baterista. – disse e o garoto com um olhar sonhador olhando para o céu.

- Sim, seremos demais! - concordou ela erguendo os braços para o céu – Ganharemos o mundo, não é?! – perguntou ela sorrindo.

- Ganharemos sim... – respondeu o menino a agarrando pelo braço a surpreendendo com um abraço – Ficaremos sempre juntos Tomo-Chan... – disse ele a soltando.

- Hã...? – perguntou ela, sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo.

- Tommy... – falou o garoto – Tommy acorda...

- O... o que? – perguntou a garota de cabelos claros e ondulados com óculos de armação grossas (aqueles da moda) um tanto tortos na face e ligeiramente confusa – O que você esta dizendo Taka...?

- Que mané Taka? Sou eu a Kyra! – respondeu nervosa uma outra garota de cabelos longos e negros com olhos cobertos por lentes de cor azul – Acorda logo que já chegamos em Nakano.

- Mas... – respondeu ainda meio zonza – Como?

- Sabe eles costumam chamar essa coisa grande e azul de trem e ele já foi inventando ha muito tempo... – continuou a garota impaciente – Vamos amiga, levanta essa bunda daí porque já somos as ultimas dentro do trem!

- Ai... – Tommy levantou-se devagar do acento onde estava, pegou sua bagagem de mão e seguiu Kyra para fora do trem.

- Bom, como eu sou a primeira da minha família a pisar nesse país há uns 50 anos, não sei bem como me localizar, espero que você em sua magnificência metal saiba como chegamos lá.

- Haha... engraçadinha. – respondeu Tommy ao comentário totalmente querido da amiga – Faz tempo que não venho pra cá, mas ainda me lembro como se chega lá e também, em todos os casos, sempre nos resta os táxis. – disse ela com um sorriso erguendo o braço fazendo com que assim um carro parece do seu lado – Mágico não?

- Sim, me sinto encantada. – respondeu Kyra rindo e entregando a bagagem para o motorista do táxi – Então... – começou ela entrando no carro e se sentando no banco de trás.

- Então...? – perguntou Tommy, entregando o papel com o endereço para o motorista.

- Quem é Taka-Kun? – perguntou Kyra erguendo a sobrancelha esquerda.

- Um amigo de infância.

- Arram, sei... – continuou Kyra a observando com a sobrancelha esquerda cada vez mais erguida.

- Não me olhe assim! – disse Tommy, ela sabia que quando Kyra a olhava com a sobrancelha erguida daquele jeito, desconfiava de algo, mais especificamente, da vida amorosa da amiga – Só éramos amigos de infância, perdemos contato logo que me mudei pra Inglaterra.

- Hm, foi acreditar em você...

- Não tem do que duvidar ué?! – disse ela tranqüilamente dando de ombros – Eu era a nerdzinha da escola, ele o jogador de futebol popular, não tinha como acontecer alguma coisa.

- HÁ! Você não consegue esconder nada de mim mocinha! – disse Kyra dando um sorriso vitorioso – Ele era o seu amor de colégio, que fofa! – continuou ela apertando as bochechas da amiga.

- Ai, para! – respondeu Tommy se desvencilhando das "apertadas de bochecha" – Acho que podemos classificá-lo assim, éramos amigos desde que me lembro e crescemos juntos, só que no quesito popularidade, ele se destacou honrosamente, e eu me apaguei atrás de óculos fundo de garrafa e aparelhos odontológicos gigantescos, mas mesmo ele sendo O popular, sempre estava comigo, engraçado né?!

- Entendo... mas vocês não tiveram mais nenhum contato?

- Nenhum mesmo... – respondeu ela com o olhar perdido – Agora não me lembro porque exatamente.

- Chegamos senhoritas. – disse o motorista estacionando o táxi em frente de um prédio antigo e um tanto descuidado.

- É... lar doce lar. – disse Kyra já com as bagagens em mãos.

- Er... com licença? – perguntou uma voz jovial as costas das duas garotas.

- Sim? – respondeu Tommy ao chamado da garota.

- Tommy? – disse a garota de cabelos escuros com mechas rosas e lisos vestindo um uniforme colegial e abrindo um largo sorriso – Lembra de mim?

- Er... – respondeu Tommy tentando buscar na memória quem poderia ser a jovem menina.

- Sou eu! A Kali!

- OH MEU DEUS! – gritou surpresa Tommy a abraçando – Como você cresceu!

- É mesmo! – disse ela retribuindo o abraço – Depois de 10 anos se não crescesse, acho que teria um problema... mas enfim, faz muito tempo que você chegou?

- Não, cheguei agora na verdade...

- Cof, cof...! – chamou a atenção Kyra parando do lado de Tommy.

- Ah! – olhou surpresa Tommy – Essa é Kyra, fizemos faculdade juntas e agora vamos ser sócias na sorveteria.

- Ah falando nisso... – disse Kali começando a revirar os bolsos – As chaves. – continuou ela feliz entregando um grande molho de chaves a Tommy.

- Er... posso saber por que a colegial feliz tem as chaves da sua casa e futuro estabelecimento? – perguntou Kyra estranhando.

- É que minha mãe deixou tudo com a família da Kali antes de nos mudarmos pra Inglaterra. – respondeu Tommy – E antes que pergunte "por que?" também não sei dizer.

- Bom, meu pai pediu pra avisar que toda a mudança de vocês já esta toda arrumada dentro da casa.

- Nossa! Como são eficientes! – disse Kyra rindo – Na Inglaterra não são assim.

- É mesmo. – disse Tommy rindo também – Então Kali, quer entrar pra tomar um chá?

- Adoraria, mas tenho toneladas de trabalhos escolares pra fazer. – respondeu ela com uma expressão de pesar. – Mas amanhã apareço para o chá com certeza! – continuou ela com um sorriso largo. – Até mais! – despediu-se ela e logo começou a correr pela rua.

- Até! – despediu-se Tommy acenando no ar sorridente – Nos vemos amanhã!

- Que garota enérgica... – disse Kyra acenando também, mas mais discretamente.

- Ela sempre foi assim.

- Conhece ela a muito tempo? – perguntou Kyra enquanto esperava Tommy abrir a porta.

- Sim, cuidava dela quando éramos crianças.

- E como sobreviveram? – perguntou Kyra fingindo surpresa – Pela cara de vocês são duas estabanadas. – falou ela rindo.

- Aiii, como você é cruel Kyra! – disse Tommy também rindo da piada maldosa.

- Lar doce lar. – disse Kyra ao entrar na casa.

A casa de Tommy não era muito grande, mas era aconchegante, como Kali já avisara, todos os moveis e pertences das garotas já estavam colocados em seus devidos lugares.

O hall de entrada possuía um pequeno degrau logo no começo, uma sapateira pendurada na parede com delicados chinelos de pano.

- Bom... – continuou Kyra descalçando os sapatos e colocando um dos chinelos de pano - Como esta tudo arrumado... – disse ela olhando ao redor e apreciando o bom trabalho que foi feito - Menos nossas roupas é claro, acho que devemos comprar comida e coisas do tipo.

- É mesmo... – concordou Tommy soltando a bolsa no degrau e colocando chinelos de pano também - AH! Preciso ir a prefeitura! – falou ela de repente parando de calçar os chinelos e recalcando os sapatos.

- Por que?

- Pra pegar os documentos pra sorveteria.

- Ah sim, vai agora?

- Sim, vou sim. – respondeu Tommy indo até a porta. – Quer ir também?

- Não, não. – disse Kyra pegando uma das malas – Vou ajeitar as minhas coisas no meu quarto, depois vou fazer compras.

- Ok! – disse Tommy – Volto o mais rápido que conseguir! – continuou ela abrindo a porta – Até! – despediu-se ela.

_-"As coisa não mudaram muito por aqui..." – _pensou Tommy, andando tranqüilamente pela rua e olhando cada detalhe _– "Será que o pessoal ainda vive por aqui? Será... que Taka ainda se lembra de mim?" – _continuou ela perdida em pensamentos olhando distraída para o céu.

Enquanto isso do outro lado da cidade de Tóquio, um jovem rapaz se revirava em sua grande e luxuosa cama.

- Vamos Miyavi, acorda pra cuspir garoto! – falou um homem bem vestido entrando a toda dentro do quarto do adormecido rapaz.

- Tomo-Chaan... – murmurava Miyavi enquanto dormia profundamente abraçado em um travesseiro e babando inteiramente outro.

- Ahh Senhor, por que deixais os artistas mais preguiçosos pra eu auxiliar? – reclamou o homem olhando impaciente para o teto e logo depois voltando a olhar para o "peso morto" na cama, abaixou-se sorrateiramente apanhando uma almofada – ACORDA! – gritou ele arremessando a almofada com toda a força no rosto do rapaz.

- AU! QUALÉ FUJI?! – gritou Miyavi tirando a almofada da face e arremessando de volta ao homem.

- Vamos bela adormecida, já passa do meio dia! – falou Fuji abrindo as cortinas e deixando uma claridade, um tanto dolorosa para Miy, entrar no quarto.

- Ahhh não pode ser... – reclamou Miy deitando de novo na cama e colocando um travesseiro no rosto – Deixa eu dormir mais, pooor favooor!

- Não senhor! – disse Fuji arrancando o travesseiro – Temos uma sessão de fotos pra fazer lembra?

- Ah não mais uma? Por acaso eu recebo por foto tirada?

- Podemos dizer que isso engorda o seu salário.

- Já encontraram um fotografo decente? – perguntou Miy se levantando e começando a se trocar.

- É, graças ao seu chilique, tivemos que encontrar um às pressas.

- Chilique não! O cara tinha sérios problemas de noção para fotos. – protestou Miy – Toda foto que ele tirava eu parecia um Bambi!

- Mas você é um Bambi. – falou Fuji dando uma olhada na grande bagunça que estava o quarto.

- Pensei que a bicha afetada aqui era você. – respondeu Miy olhando da porta do banheiro.

- Sai daí, machão enrustido.

- Claro que sou. – continuou Miy saindo do banheiro, colocando um paletó e logo depois um par de óculos – Que tal estou pra essa maldita sessão de fotos?

- Maravilhoso. Agora vamos logo antes que Luly comece a pirar lá na locação das fotos nos esperando. – disse apressando Fuji, começando a empurrar Miy para fora do quarto e logo depois para fora do apartamento.

- Ah, Miy... ouvi você chamar um nome enquanto dormia... – começou a falar Fuji, agora ambos estavam dentro do elevador – Um ou uma tal de Tomo...

- Hm... – murmurou Miy com cara de pensativo – Ah o sonho... Tomoko é uma amiga de infância. – respondeu ele começando a andar, já que o elevador já chegara ao térreo – Estranho sonhar com ela... faz muitos anos que não a vejo ou muito menos falo com ela.

- Hm... muito linda a historinha de infância. – disse Fuji com uma total expressão de tédio – Então... – continuou ele parando ao lado de um carro preto – As damas primeiro. – disse Fuji abrindo a porta de trás do carro e abrindo espaço.

- Haha tirou o dia pra ficar tirando sarro da minha cara é Fuji? –disse Miy com um sorriso forçado.

- É a minha maior diversão, querido. – respondeu Fuji sorrindo de orelha a orelha – Então madame, vamos?

Sem continuar a "discussão", Miy e Fuji entraram no carro.

- O que foi? – perguntou Fuji olhando Miy de cima a baixo.

- Nada. – respondeu ele mecanicamente com o olhar perdido em algum ponto do lado de fora da janela do carro.

- Você esta com uma cara estranha...

- Ok, eu sei que você vai ficar me perguntando até a morte se eu não dizer o que há, bom estava pensando no sonho.

- Ahhh... Quem diabos é essa Tomé?

- Tommo.

- Que seja.

- A gente cresceu juntos, estudamos na mesma escola, vivíamos juntos...

- Ah, já entendi. – interrompeu Fuji – Foi a primeira garota com quem você transou ein?

- Sai fora, seu pervertido! – disse Miy bravo e olhando torto para Fuji – Eu tinha 12 anos quando ela foi embora.

- Ah meu querido, se atualiza. – disse Fuji olhando sarcasticamente para Miy – Hoje em dia, não seria surpresa se um garoto de 9 anos já estivesse engravidando alguma garotinha por ai.

- Aff, como você é exagerado.

- É a realidade. – continuou Fuji dando de ombros – Bom chegamos. – disse ele olhando para fora. – Vamos? – perguntou ele quando o carro estacionou.

- Espera, deixa eu me preparar psicologicamente. – respondeu Miy agarrando o braço de Fuji e começando a respirar fundo.

- Pra que? – perguntou Fuji estranhando a atitude de Miy.

- Pra conseguir agüentar o furacão ruivo. – respondeu Miy mostrando com o olhar uma garota de cabelos pretos e mechas ruivas que vinha a passos largos em direção do carro.

- Ah para com isso! – disse Fuji abrindo a porta do carro e saindo – Luly! Como vo...

- Cadê ele? – perguntou ela interrompendo.

- Er... oi. – cumprimentou Miy dando um aceno tímido ainda dentro do carro.

- MIY...

- Ai... – murmurou Miy com um olhar temeroso.

- A...

- Hm... – continuou ele começando a se encolher.

- VI!

- Ih ferro.

- VOCÊ QUER ME MATAR?! – gritou Luly agarrando Miy pelo colarinho e o arrancando do carro.

- Calma amada..

- CALMA AMADA NÃO! Você sabe que eu preciso de um tempo pra poder te produzir antes de qualquer coisa! – disse ela enraivecida – Por que você faz isso comigo? – continuou ela, agora com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Oh, meu amor... – falou Miy com carinho, dando um abraço na garota – Porque eu já estou pronto.

- Como assim pronto? – perguntou ela olhando assustada.

- Então, duas pessoas mais importantes da minha vida no momento, já estamos prontos pra começar? – interrompeu Fuji – Luly, vai separar algum visual pro Miy fazer a sessão, vai!

- Na verdade Fuji, ele esta muito bem assim. – disse Luly fechando a cara para Fuji.

- Então pra que esse escândalo todo? Ai DEUS! Não precisa explicar! – reclamou Fuji virando as costas impaciente, erguendo as mãos e indo até a locação.

- Adoro quando você faz isso.

- Eu sei. – respondeu Luly – Vamos arrumar o seu cabelo, neném.

- Adoro quando me chama assim. – disse Miy olhando ela nos olhos.

- Eu sei. – disse ela dando um selinho em Miy.

- Ei, que negócio é esse com a minha namorada? – perguntou uma voz masculina que se aproximava.

- Yuiti! – disse Miy sorrindo – Você sabe que eu amo ela!

- Claro, mas desculpa amigo, ela já tem dono. – disse Yuiti, um garoto de cabelos longos e lisos de pele clara.

- Oh rapazes não briguem por minha causa. – disse Luly abraçando Yuiti – E amor... – continuou ela olhando para Yuiti – Você não pode reclamar.

- Como assim? – perguntou Yuiti.

- Porque... – disse Miy abraçando Yuiti pelas costas – Ela deixa eu te dar uns amassos no palco.

- Eiii! Sai de trás! – disse Yuiti correndo para longe de Miy enquanto ria – Aquilo é só atuação.

- Eu sei amor. – disse Luly voltando a abraçar Yuiti e dando um beijinho no namorado – E você sabe que meu coração é seu, né?! – perguntou ela com um olhar manhoso.

- Eu sei sim... – respondeu ele, todo "derretido".

- Mas... minha boca é do Miy. – disse ela não agüentando o riso.

- AHAHAHAHAHA! TOMOOOOOOOOU! – começou a gargalhar Miy.

- Ah é?! – disse Yuiti também não agüentando o riso dando um beliscão na cintura da Luly.

- Aiii! – reclamou Luly – Doeu! – continuou ela retribuindo o beliscão – Agora chega de brincadeira e vamos ao trabalho.

Dizendo isso Luly e Miy entraram em um trailer, para que Miy pudesse se arrumar.

- Diga pra mim que ele já esta pronto? – disse Fuji, voltando depois de uma meia hora, a porta do trailer.

- Ele esta pronto. – respondeu Luly, recolhendo uma pequena bolsa e saindo do trailer.

- Feliz, senhor impaciente? – perguntou Miy saindo logo depois de Luly ainda ajeitando os óculos na face.

- Muito. – respondeu Fuji dando um tapinha no ombro de Miy – Agora vamos a locação que o fotografo já esta lá.

A locação das fotos era em um pequeno parque cheio de grandes árvores, que naquela época, estavam lotadas de flores, mas em grande maioria de flores de cerejeiras, próximo a uma escola primaria, onde não havia muito movimento.

- Quem é o fotografo? – perguntou Miy quando já estavam dentro do parque.

- Yamato Toshique. – respondeu Fuji apressando o passo.

- O QUE? – perguntou Miy um tanto revoltado – Você sabe que não gosto de trabalhar com ele! – parando onde estava.

- Miy, não de uma de estrelinha agora, tá legal? – disse Fuji virando para encarar Miy.

- Não é estrelinha! – falou Miy, agora realmente revoltado – Encontre outro fotografo! – continuou ele virando as costas e rumando para outra direção.

- Não diga nada. – disse Fuji para Luly, que assistia quietinha o ataque de Miy.

- Eu te avisei. – disse Luly encarando Fuji com uma expressão transpassando vitória.

- Eu disse pra não dizer.

- Aff, como o Fuji é... AFFF! – falou Miy para si mesmo andando sem rumo parque à dentro.

Enquanto a revolta do popstar fazia com que cabelos de subordinados arrepiassem, a jovem Tommy voltava pra casa feliz com os papéis para abrir sua tão sonhada sorveteria.

- Ahh! – suspirou ela feliz – Que bom que o tio adiantou tudo pra mim! – continuou ela olhando os papéis e logo os guardando na bolsa – Nossa que parque bonito. – parou ela de repente vendo um parque cheio de árvores – Ahn... Onde esta? – murmurou ela revirando a própria bolsa – Ah! Aí estão vocês! – disse ela, tirando da bolsa uma câmera polaroid e um mp3 player – Vamos tirar algumas fotos! – continuou ela abrindo um largo sorriso, colocando o mp3 player no ouvido e entrou no parque. (N/A: toquem a música do link: é só esperar um pouco que o link para o donwload aparece)

_- "Que lugar mais lindo!" – _pensou ela enquanto andava toda feliz tirando fotos de tudo que achava bonito _– "Nossa que música aleatória!" – _pensou ela rindo da música que tocava, pois a música falava sobre flores de cereja. (N/A: OUÇAM A MÚSICA ÒÓ! Ai vocês vão entender u.u...)

_- _Ahhh... – suspirou Tommy olhando pro céu e andando de costas – Esqueci como o Japão pode ser tão lindo...

- Maldito Fuji! – andando a passos largos e pesados sem olhar direito pra onde estava indo – Será que ele não vê que não gosto desses fotógrafos?! Affff... – continuou ele reclamando e colocando as mãos nos olhos.

_- "Ahh... tudo é tão lindo!" _– continuou pensando toda feliz virando de repente – O q... ?! – antes de se dar conta, já era tarde demais, ela acabara de colidir com alguém ou alguma coisa, que, com a força da colisão, acabara caindo sobre ela.

- Ai minha cabeça... – disse Miy começando a se levantar – O que? Oh meu Deus! Ei... ? – chamou Miy notando que "caíra" em cima de uma garota.

- Hmm... – respondeu ela, parecia meio zonza.

- Você esta bem? – perguntou Miy.

- Eu... não consigo respirar direito... – murmurou ela mexendo um pouco a cabeça.

- Opa...! – disse Miy, se ligando que ainda estava em cima da garota – Consegue se levantar?

- Sim... – respondeu ela se sentando – Sinto muito, não estava olhando pra onde eu estava indo. – desculpou-se ela passando a mão em sua cabeça.

- Tudo bem. – disse Miy se sentando ao lado da garota – Também não estava olhando por onde estava andando.

- Ah... droga... – disse ela notando que suas fotos estavam espalhadas pelo chão.

- Oh, eu ajudo. – disse Miy, também notando a bagunça e começando a ajuntar as fotos – Ei... foi você que fez essas fotos? – perguntou ele olhando as fotos com muita atenção.

- Sim, é meu hobbie, podemos dizer assim. – respondeu ela juntando as fotos que ainda estavam no chão.

- São muito, muito boas mesmo! – disse Miy – Como é seu nome mesmo?

- Tommy, pra...

- Miyavi, prazer. – interrompeu Miy – Você esta afim de tirar algumas fotos minhas?

- Er... Miyavi? O jrocker?

- É, acho que sim. – respondeu Miy, passando a mão pelos cabelos – Algum problema?

- Não, não. – respondeu Tommy, um tanto chocada – Adoraria tirar umas fotos suas. – continuou ela com um sorriso.

- Então, 'bora fotografa! – disse ele empolgado a puxando pelo braço – Vamos detonar!

- Ok então! – disse ela rindo com a empolgação do garoto – Vamos parar aqui.

- Aqui? – perguntou ele estranhando, já que mau tinham começado a andar – Tá bom... – disse ele estranhando, mas parando onde ela tinha indicado – O que eu devo fazer?

- Hm... Os seus fotógrafos costumam "mandar" nas suas poses? – perguntou ela.

- Bom... sim. – respondeu ele erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Então, vamos fazer diferente. – disse ela tirando o casaco que estava usando.

- Um strip?

- Er... não. – respondeu ela, rindo um tanto sem graça – Eu quero que você haja naturalmente, seja você mesmo, entendeu? Esqueça que estou aqui.

- Entendi... – disse Miy começando a fazer poses _– "Que garota esquisita... Gostei!" – _pensou ele, dando um sorriso enquanto mexia distraído em uma flor de cerejeira.

- Ah que sorriso bonito! – comentou ela dando um largo sorriso.

- Ah... obrigado... eu acho. – disse ele, um tanto encabulado.

Do outro lado do parque.

- Precisamos encontrá-lo! – disse Fuji,que já estava sem paciência dentro do trailer – Ele ficou a tarde toda fora!

- Calma Fuji. – disse Luly lixando uma unha totalmente tranqüila.

- Como você consegue ficar tão calma? – perguntou Fuji já perdendo o controle – Ele SUMIU! PUFF! DESAPARECEU! – gritou ele.

- Ele já vai aparecer. – disse Luly, não dando atenção aos gritos de Fuji – Daqui a pouco ele vai entrar pela porta desse trailer, com aquela cara de bobo de sempre...

- Ola, queridos! – disse Miy entrando todo cheio de pose trailer a dentro – Sentiram minha falta? – perguntou ele, pegando uma uva que havia dentro de uma fruteira sobre uma mesinha perto da porta.

- POR ONDE DIABOS VOCÊ ANDOU? – perguntou Fuji indo em direção de Miy com o dedo erguido – SABE O QUE ESSA SESSÃO DE FOTOS SIGNIFI...

- Suas fotos. – disse Miy erguendo um envelope e logo o jogando em cima da mesa.

- O... o qu...? Como você...?

- Quero lhe apresentar Tommy.

- Quem?

- Tommy.

- Ola. – cumprimentou Tommy um tanto sem jeito.

- E quem é essa? – perguntou Fuji um tanto chocado.

- Minha nova fotógrafa. – respondeu Miy tranqüilo.

- O QUE?! – perguntaram juntos Fuji, Tommy e Luly atônitos enquanto Miy pegava outra uva tranqüilo e se sentava em um pequeno sofá perto de Luly.

**_N/a_**

**_OIIIIIIIII GENTE voltei 8D_**

**_com novo nick e novo estilos de histórias n.n_**

**_POR FAVOR comentem, não me façam brochar e parar de escrever ;-;_**

**_bjos bjosss _**


	2. Luck or Trouble

**Bom Bom pessoas amadar ;.;, como nosso LINDO Fanfiction não deixa eu postar os links de downloads aqui no capitulo, todos os links de musicas estarão NA PAGINA PRINCIPAL do meu FF, estarão todos lá, então toda vez antes de virem aqui ler, olhem na pág principal pra verem se não há musicas novas por lá n.n**

**Então bora ler o novo capitulo! lol**

**2 – Luck or Trouble**

- É isso que vocês ouviram. – disse Miy olhando calmamente para o trio espantado – A senhorita Tommy aqui, será minha nova fotografa.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira! – disse Fuji que passara de espantado para transbordando de raiva.

- Não, não estou.

- Mas... – começou Tommy – Senhor...

- Senhor não! – disse Miy se levantando e ficando frente a frente com Tommy – Se não estiver enganado, você deve ter a minha idade ou ainda é mais nova, então me chame de Miy.

- Er.. Miy... – continuou ela – Não acho que isso seja uma atitude prudente...

- Ahh alguém que tem cérebro! – falou Fuji mais enraivecido.

- Por que não seria? Você é uma ótima profissional.

- Mas...

- Miy, ela tem razão... – disse Luly intervindo – Além do mais, vocês mal se conhecem.

- Não vou contratar mais um dos seus casos! – disse Fuji quase gritando.

- Mais um dos meus casos? O que quer dizer?

- Miy... – respondeu ele respirando fundo – Da ultima vez que você veio com uma "ótima profissional" acabou quase que enfrentando um processo de paternidade na justiça!

- Mas aquilo foi lorota daquela safada! – disse Miy começando a perder a calma – Além do mais, eu nem sequer toquei nela, quem dirá levar pra cama... ainda... – disse Miy olhando pros lados.

- Se depender de mim, não vai levar. – disse Tommy cruzando os braços e erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Quando pode começar? – perguntou Fuji se voltando para Tommy.

- O que?! – perguntou Miy olhando para Fuji e estranhando a atitude dele.

- Ué, pela resposta dela, ela jamais vai dar umas voltinhas na sua casa, muito menos pernoitar por lá. – disse respondeu Fuji – Mas Timmy...

- Tommy.

- Tá, tanto faz. Pra contratar você, preciso de algumas referencias de trabalho, sabe o que é isso?

- Claro. Ah, olha só... – disse ela indo em direção a mesinha onde tinha as frutas e apanhara uma revista quer estava lá – Eu fiz as fotos dessa edição.

- Ok, não precisa mentir, querida. – disse Fuji revirando os olhos – Preciso de um tipo de "amostra verdadeira".

- Mas é verdade, querido. – disse Tommy sorrindo sarcasticamente.

- Isso é impossível, como uma ninguém, desculpe, mas você é, consegue ter fotos publicadas na Rolling Stone?

- Simples, sendo aluna dos melhores professores de Oxford, e claro sendo amiga de um dos integrantes do Muse, "ninguéns" como eu conseguem ter uma edição inteira da Rolling Stone com fotos feitas por mim. – respondeu ela ainda sorrindo sarcasticamente – E pra provar, basta ver a ficha técnica... – continuou ela abrindo a revista e folheando as páginas – Bem aqui olha: "Pictures by: Tomoko Winndermann", ou seja, eu.

- Ma... mas... Miy, de onde você tirou essa pessoa?

- Cai em cima dela. – respondeu Miy dando de ombros.

- Bom, o que posso dizer? Bem vinda ao time. – disse Luly cumprimentando Tommy.

- Mas eu nem disse que aceitei o emprego.

- Por favor, aceite! – disse Fuji pegando nas mãos de Tommy – Você não tem NOÇÃO de como é difícil achar um fotografo que agrade esse projeto de estrelinha, e ainda ele gostar de uma fotografa que tem fotos na... na... Rolling Stone.

- Eu... er... como vai funcionar esse trabalho? Vou fazer apenas as sessões, certo?

- Certo.

- Errado. – interrompeu Miy – Quero ela o tempo todo comigo, tirando fotos de tudo que achar legal.

- Mas... eu tenho um futuro negocio pra gerenciar...

- Se é um futuro negocio, vai precisar de grana pra mantê-lo até ele fazer sucesso, certo? – perguntou astutamente Miy, encarando Tommy com um sorriso e uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Hm... – murmurou Tommy – Acho que... – começou ela – _"Ai, o que eu faço? Ele tem razão sobre precisar de um fundo extra pra manter a sorveteria..." – _pensou ela um tanto aflita, estava em pânico com a pressão – Er... quando começo? – perguntou ela com um sorriso nervoso.

- Fuji prepara a papelada pra ela ser contratada. – disse Miy com um sorriso – Pode começar amanhã? – perguntou ele, que estranhamente, queria passar mais tempo com a pequena "quatro olhos".

- Ah sim... como nosso queridinho aqui é mal educado... – disse Luly apertando a bochecha de Miy – Acabou não nos apresentando, sou Luly, a produtora de tudo por aqui, então pro que precisar, profissionalmente e na vida pessoal, me chame que eu ajudo ok? – continuou ela dando uma piscadela e sorrindo.

- Ah, é um prazer conhecê-la...

- O rabugento e totalmente educado, que agora esta no celular, é o empresário do Miy, Fuji, não esquenta com ele, é praticamente inútil. – disse Luly, olhando torto para Fuji que estava absorto em uma conversa no celular.

- Já que todos estão apresentados... – disse Miy esfregando a bochecha que fora apertada por Luly – Você já pode começar amanhã.

- Mas...

- Não senhor! – disse Fuji, que finalmente largara o celular – Ela não pode começar a trabalhar até a papelada estiver toda pronta e acreditem, não é pouca papelada.

- Ai, que bom... – disse Tommy, um tanto aliviada.

- Que bom? – perguntou Miy estranhando todo o alivio com que Tommy dissera aquilo.

- Como eu disse, tenho um negocio pra cuidar, e realmente preciso de um tempo pra organizar as coisas lá pra então poder começar a trabalhar com vocês.

- Você começa na segunda. – disse Fuji entregando um pequeno cartão para Tommy.

- Mas... hoje é sexta.

- E? – disse Fuji olhando para ela com indiferença – Você vai ter o tempo que queria pra organizar as suas coisas, não vai? – continuou ele começando a mexer no celular – Você começa na segunda, para nos encontrar, basta ir ao endereço do cartão. Miy, espero você no carro. – disse saindo tranqüilamente do trailer.

- Afff, simpático e querido como sempre. – disse Miy revirando os olhos – Vejo você na segunda então?

- Claro! – respondeu Tommy com um sorriso.

- Então, até lá. – disse Miy retribuindo o sorriso – Luly, amadona, nos vemos amanhã.

- Claro amado! Nos vemos sem falta. – disse Luly com um sorriso.

- Vai sair com o Yuiti hoje?

- Com certeza amado, to com muita saudade de passar um tempinho gostoso com meu menino. – respondeu Luly guardando algumas coisas em uma maleta.

- Ahhh então não rola me convidar? – disse Miy meio tristonho.

- Nem sonhando. – disse Luly rindo.

- Droga... – disse Miy estalando os dedos fingindo decepção – E você Tommy? Tem algo planejado pra hoje a noite?

- Minha nossa... – murmurou Luly balançando a cabeça – Ele não perde tempo mesmo.

- Eu...? – perguntou ela surpresa – Er... vou organizar os papeis de abertura da minha sorveteria.

- Sor... veteria? – perguntou Miy se lembrando do sonho que tivera com a amiga de infância.

- Sim. – respondera ela com um sorriso – Eu e uma amiga da Inglaterra juntamos dinheiro e arranjamos um lugar pra montar esse negocio aqui no Japão.

_-"Não pode ser a Tommo, não pode mesmo!" _– pensou Miy.

- Algo errado? – perguntou Tommy estranhando a expressão de Miy, que parecia um tanto assustada.

- Ah... não, não há nada de errado. – respondeu Miy "voltando a terra" – Já que nenhuma das senhoritas quer desfrutar da minha companhia hoje a noite, vou tentar arranjar algo pra fazer.

- Que tal sair com a SUA namorada? – perguntou Luly pegando a maleta que tinha arrumado e começando a andar em direção a porta do trailer.

- Blergh! Não me lembre dessa... como posso definir? COISA! – respondeu Miy com cara de nojo.

- Qual é Miy? Até que ela é bonitinha.

- Ué? Você namora? – perguntou Tommy se intrometendo na conversa – Ops... perdão, não quis parecer intrometida...

- Não, tudo bem. – disse Miy saindo do trailer e sendo seguido pelas duas garotas – Eu estou "namorando"... – continuou ele enfatizando a palavra "namorando" com gesto de aspas – Com Namie Amuro. – disse ele com uma expressão total de desgosto.

- SÉRIO? – perguntou Tommy totalmente não se esforçando para esconder a surpresa – Vocês não parecem ter nada em comum.

- Não é aparência esse fato, realmente não temos NADA em comum. – disse Miy.

- Então... por que estão namorando?

- Mais uma idéia brilhante do Fuji. – respondeu Luly – Achou que assim Miy faria sucesso mais rápido, de certo modo, até que funcionou.

- É... só que agora, não consigo me livrar dela! – disse Miy bagunçando o próprio cabelo.

- Ela é chata? – perguntou Tommy.

- A palavra que mais se encaixa para defini-la é: Insuportável. – respondeu Miy parando um pouco afastado do carro em que estava Fuji.

- Miyavi, vamos? – perguntou Fuji colocando a cabeça para fora da janela do carro – Temos muitas coisas pra fazer hoje.

- Sempre temos muitas coisas a serem feitas Fuji. – respondeu Miy com uma expressão de grande tédio – Bom, meninas até mais. – despediu-se ele indo em direção ao carro deixando Luly e Tommy pra trás.

- Bom, eu também vou nessa. – disse Luly ajeitando a bolsa no ombro – Meu menino me espera.

- Como... – começou Tommy – Ele consegue manter um relacionamento com alguém que não se ao menos gosta? – perguntou ela com o olhar perdido em direção de onde o carro de Miy estava.

- Hm, como posso responder isso... é o lado negro de se ser um astro de rock, alguns tem que fazer sacrifício, as vezes grandes, as vezes pequenos. No caso de Miy, foi um sacrifício estúpido.

- Por que diz isso?

- O Miy tem um grande defeito, e esse defeito é uma pessoa. – respondeu Luly – Ele se deixa influenciar por Fuji e isso é um grande erro.

- Mas o Fuji parecia tão...

- Exatamente, ele parece muito bem várias coisas, mas ele não é 90 delas. – disse Luly seriamente – Ah... meu menino chegou. – continuou ela apontando para Yuiti que vinha em direção das duas – Foi um prazer Tommy, nos vemos na segunda.

- Ah... o prazer foi meu. – disse ela com um sorriso – Nos vemos sim! – despediu-se Tommy de Luly – Nossa quanta gente estranha. – disse ela pra si mesma quando Luly já caminhara para longe com seu namorado.

Depois de uma conturbada tarde, Tommy voltara tranqüilamente para casa, bom quase tranqüilamente, pois tudo que acontecera estava sendo muita informação pra ser assimilada, tanto que Tommy quase fora atropelada, duas vezes.

- Ah doce segurança do lar! – disse ela quando chegara a porta de sua casa ajeitando o casaco – Er... não acredito! – disse ela assustada quando fora tentar abrir a porta – ESQUECI A CHAVE! – gritou ela desesperada.

- Sabia que ia fazer isso. – disse uma voz atrás dela.

- KYRA! – gritou Tommy correndo até a amiga – EU ESQUECI A CHAVE!

- Eu ouvi. – disse Kyra tranqüila – Você sempre esquece Tommy. Agora me ajuda a carregar as compras que eu abro a porta.

- Ta bom... – murmurou Tommy pegando algumas sacolas que Kyra carregava.

- Mas por que você demorou tanto pra pegar esses papeis? – perguntou Kyra logo que entraram na casa – Tinha fila?

- Ah, não... mas você não vai acreditar.

- Acreditar no que? Não deve ter acontecido algo de extraordinário nesse meio tempo que você esteve fora.

- Bom... eu consegui um emprego.

- Emprego? – perguntou Kyra surpresa colocando as compras sobre a mesa da cozinha – De que? E a sorveteria?

- Fotografa, lógico. – respondeu Tommy se sentando em uma das cadeiras da cozinha – Bom, meu novo "patrão", convenceu de que isso ajudaria a sorveteria até ela se manter sozinha.

- É... ele tem razão. – disse Kyra começando a guardar as compras no armário – E quem é esse patrão?

- Miyavi. – respondeu Tommy tranqüilamente.

- Ahhh Miyavi. – disse Kyra pegando um pacote de varinha – MIYAVI!?! – perguntou ela deixando cair com tudo o pacote de varinha no chão, que acabou estourando espalhando uma grande nevoa branca pela cozinha – Você deve ter ouvido o nome dele errado!

- Não. – disse Tommy ainda muito tranqüila, como se o que dissera fosse apenas um "olá" – O empresário dele me deu um cartão com o endereço dele e bati fotos dele também, olha... – continuou ela tirando da bolsa algumas fotos que Miy deixara com ela.

- Meu... meu... – disse Kyra chocada vendo as fotos de Miy – Como você consegue essas coisas?

- Não sei, simplesmente acontecem. – respondeu ela, pegando um pirulito, que estava em uma das sacolas.

- Você é a pessoas mais sortuda que já conheci. – disse Kyra colocando as fotos novamente sobre a mesa e encarando a amiga – Quanto vão te pagar?

- Ainda não sei. – respondeu Tommy se levantando, agora com o pirulito na boca – Mas com certeza vai nos ajudar.

- Então, já que agora você conhece o Miyavi, será que você não conseguiria, tipo, um Izam pra mim não? – perguntou Kyra com um brilho estranho nos olhos.

- Você ainda não desencanou dessa idéia de conseguir um "homem fêmea" pra você? – perguntou Tommy rindo da pergunta da amiga.

- Claro que não! Esses homens são perfeitos! – respondeu Kyra.

- Aff, Kyra, só você mesmo! – disse Tommy rindo – Bom, vou ajeitar minhas coisas no meu quarto, tomar um belo banho e definhar vendo tv.

- Sua viciada.

- Ué, é um ótimo passatempo. – disse Tommy saindo da cozinha e rumando para seu quarto no segundo andar da casa – Além do mais, amanhã vamos sofrer pra pintar toda a sorveteria.

- Ai, nem me lembre... – reclamou Kyra que seguira a amiga para o segundo andar – Depois disso tudo, vou me deitar, não me chame, nem se estiver morrendo.

- Tááá! – respondeu Tommy rindo.

A casa de Tommy e Kyra na verdade era um pequeno prédio, a sorveteria fica no térreo e a casa das duas ficavam nos segundo e terceiro andares.

O quarto de Tommy ficava de frente para a rua, tinha uma grande janela e uma pequena sacada, de interior, não era muito grande, tinha lindas paredes de cor azul claras com pequenas prateleiras distribuídas igualmente entre elas, uma escrivaninha que sustentava um aparelho de som e uma pequena tv, um armário e a cama de Tommy, que ficava próxima a sacada.

- Esse quarto não mudou quase nada. – disse ela quando entrara – Bom, mãos a obra! – continuou ela arregaçando as mangas, ligando o som e pegando a primeira mala – Vamos começar a ajeitar tudo.

- "E esse foi o som da novata Koda Kumi, bela voz e uma musica de gingado tem essa menina!" – falava o locutor da radio que Tommy escutava – "Agora, vamos atender ao pedido do ouvinte, então vamos de Miyavi - Girls, be Ambitious, esse garoto detona!" (N/A: Preciso dizer pra tocarem a musica 8D?)

- Nossa, parece que ele me persegue! – disse Tommy começando a rir com a coincidência de ouvir uma musica de Miy em uma radio aleatória – Até que essa musica não é ruim... – continuou ela ajeitando cuidadosamente as roupas no armário – _"Ai, ai será que vou me dar bem nessa?" – _pensou ela enquanto começava a ajeitar as gavetas _– "Hm... tomara que sim, vamos ser positivas Tommy! Vamos conseguir!" – _continuou ela a pensar – Ué... o que é isso? – perguntou ao encontrar um pedaço de papel velho no fundo da gaveta – É uma foto... oh! – assustou-se Tommy ao ver de quem era a foto – Eu e Taka... nossa, que foto antiga! – disse sorrindo ao ver as duas crianças fazendo pose e com um largo sorriso na foto antiga – Eu não mudei nada... – continuou passando o dedo delicadamente na face da sorridente e pequena Tommy da foto – Hm... Taka, já deve estar casado a essa altura... Pena que não falei nem vi você mais... Tomara que um dia a gente se encontre!

- Ei... ta caducando falando ai sozinha? – perguntou Kyra que assistia a cena toda da porta do quarto de Tommy.

- Não, não, apenas relembrando... – respondeu ela guardando a foto.

- Já que você esta ai relembrando, vou tomar um banho.

- Ok... – disse Tommy erguendo a sobrancelha – Mas... – continuou ela olhando em volta e percebendo que já tinha guardado tudo e ajeitado tudo o que podia no quarto – EI ISSO NÃO VALE!

Enquanto isso do lado de fora, um ser misterioso observava atentamente a agitação vinda da janela do quarto de Tommy.

- Hehehe... então é aqui que ela mora...


End file.
